A Thousand Winds
by nta-unintended
Summary: Aku hanya tertidur. Kegelapan menyelimutiku. Jiwaku terasa hampa. Kau ada di mana? Kita akan bertemu lagi. Janji. Another Sasusaku's Love Story. Semi canon. OOC maybe. Typo. Republish.


A Thousand Winds

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Masih di hari tanpa nama.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak mau menghitung atau pun mengingat. Kemarahan dan perlawanannya terhadap keadaan seakan percuma. Jadi yang dilakukan Sasuke sekarang hanyalah terbaring sepi, tak berdaya, bahkan tak ada cahaya.

"Sudah dua bulan. Kenapa belum ada perubahan Uchiha-_san_?"

Bagai mana Sasuke mengingat waktu hanya dengan ditandai perawat yang tiga kali sehari memeriksanya.

Perawat pertama selalu bersemangat dan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan riang. Membuka jendela kamar beserta tirainya (Sasuke hanya bisa merasakan lembutnya sinar mentari pagi yang menghangatkan tubuhnya), menyuntikkan cairan, dan memeriksa semuanya.

Pagi selalu diakhiri dengan perawat naïf yang berkata kalau dia akan sembuh secepatnya.

Kali ke dua, di siang hari, sang perawat yang sama akan kembali. Semangat di pagi hari diganti dengan keluhan panjang tentang pasien, Tsunade, teman kerjanya yang tidak pengertian, bahkan makan siang di kantin yang tidak enak.

Dulu… hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu akan terlihat menarik jika saja Sakura yang menceritakannya. Bibirnya yang bergerak cepat disertai dengan gerakan tangan yang menggambarkan suasana. Sakura yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah sekedipan mata.

Hari di akhiri dengan pemeriksaan ketiga. Perawat yang bertugas tak pernah bicara. Gerakannya cepat tapi terkadang ragu-ragu seakan menahan sesuatu saat menyentuh lukanya.

Seperti rasa iba tapi dia tak berdaya.

Tanpa suara Sasuke tahu pasti itu adalah Ino Yamanaka..

_Aku hanya tertidur._

_Kegelapan menyelimutiku._

_Jiwaku terasa hampa._

_Kau ada di mana?_

Kadang Sasuke bertanya kenapa dia hanya bisa mendengar. Terbuka atau tertutupnya kelopak mata hanya hitam yang terlihat. Hatinya yang selalu berbicara telah lama dia pendam.

_Luka ini mungkin akan sembuh. Tapi tetap saja rasanya sakit jika mengingatmu_.

"Dia tidak mau bangun. Dia sendiri yang tidak ingin hidup."

Di hari tanpa nama selanjutnya yang Sasuke tidak mencoba mengingatnya, suara dua orang merambat memenuhi pendengarannya.

"Luka luarnya sudah sembuh tapi dia lumpuh dan buta."

Sasuke tetap memejamkan mata.

"Mungkin butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyembuhkannya. Itu karena dia sendiri yang memilihnya." Ino Yamanaka terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkannya.

"Kau dengar itu, _Teme_! Percuma kau selamat kalau kau hanya jadi seorang pecundang!" Suara Naruto terdengar menggema di rumah sakit yang sepi. Tak ada amarah, Sasuke bergeming.

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

_Apa kau pernah tertidur hanya untuk berharap jiwamu diambil untuk selamanya?_

"Masih ada aku, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Neji—"

_Cih_. Bercanda. Sasuke cukup tahu bahwa yang orang berikan padanya tak lebih dari sekedar rasa kasihan.

_"Lihat dia. Uchiha. Keluarganya dibantai saat kecil, membunuh kakaknya sendiri, dan yang terakhir kehilangan kekasihnya di depan mata."_

Karena itu jiwanya selalu merasa kosong. Satu-satunya harapan yang coba dia bangun kembali diambil secara paksa.

Pagi di hari lainnya. Sang perawat bersuara ringan dan ceria tampak diam. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya dengan hati-hati. Sasuke merasa lega.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha-_san_? Aku tidak begitu mengenal Sakura-_san_ tapi beberapa kali kami pernah bekerja bersama-sama."

Hening._  
_

"Sakura-_san _selalu bersemangat. Dia tegas dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Sasuke menghadirkan wajah Sakura dengan mata hijau-nya yang bercahaya saat dia bekerja. Diam-diam, Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya.

"Saat musim panas beberapa tahun lalu, Sakura-_san_ tiba di rumah sakit dengan wajah pucat dan hidung merah. Sakura-_san_ demam tapi dia menolak untuk istirahat dan tetap bekerja."

Keterlambatannya yang jadi alasan. Mereka berjanji kencan. Sakura yang setia menunggu walau pun di bawah hujan sementara Sasuke terjebak dalam misi dadakan yang belum terselesaikan.

Anehnya, selalu tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Sakura memaafkan. Dia hanya berteriak marah dan kecewa lalu menangis sepuasnya di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke masih mengingat dengan jelas rambut Sakura yang basah dan tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan. Sasuke memeluknya erat. Mengutarakan kata maaf tanpa kata.

"Hari itu ada seorang ibu yang akan melahirkan. Aku dan Sakura-_san_ membantu persalinan. Kondisi sang ibu sangat lemah tapi dia meyakinkan kami kalau masih kuat. Sakura-_san_ menunggu dengan sabar. Butuh waktu lama tapi kami selalu menyemangatinya. Saat bayinya lahir, sang ibu kehilangan banyak sekali darah dan tak tertolong."

Sasuke tahu. Perawat ini butuh keberanian untuk menceritakannya di depan Sasuke.

"Kau mendengarku 'kan, Uchiha-_san_? Aku menangis antara haru dan sedih tapi Sakura-_san_ tetap tegar. Aku salut padanya. Setelah semuanya selesai Sakura-_san _mentraktirku makan ramen. Kami berbicara banyak."

Segala hal tentang Sakura selalu membuat Sasuke merasa terisi. Tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak secara ajaib seakan bisa dia kendalikan. Sasuke seakan bisa merasakan kehangatan.

"Tiba-tiba Sakura-_san_ bertanya. Kalau dia meninggal apa yang akan dikenang orang-orang? Aku menjawabnya kalau dia adalah orang baik, Sakura-_san_ tersenyum. Dia bilang, kenapa kematian tidak dirayakan seperti kelahiran dengan suka cita padahal mereka menuju keabadian."

Jeda… atas alasan yang tidak jelas Sasuke turut dilanda kesedihan.

"Naif sekali Sakura-_san_ waktu itu tapi dia mengatakannya dengan serius. Sakura-_san_ melanjutkan kalau dia hanya ingin berarti di hidup yang pendek ini. Melakukan semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin. Itu adalah penghargaan atas diperkenankannya masih menghirup udara oleh _Kami-sama_."

Sakura mungkin bukan_ shinobi _yang paling kuat. Dia tidak mempunyai keahlian khusus untuk bertarung. Tapi kegigihannya menjadi _medic-nin_ tidak perlu diragukan. Sakura tidak pernah berhenti untuk belajar.

Sasuke tersentak. Penghargaan? Berarti? Apa?

.

.

Sasuke sering bermimpi. Terkadang tentang masa lalunya atau tempat asing yang belum pernah dia temui. Kepingan-kepingan kegelapan yang tercecer menjadi rancu di dalamnya. Tak beraturan dan kadang berputar membuat Sasuke merasa sakit kepala tak tertahankan.

Kali ini Sasuke juga bermimpi.

Sasuke berpijak di antara rumput pendek segar. Aroma basah menyeruak, kaki telanjangnya terasa dingin saat melangkah.

Dia bisa melihat penuh pemandangan di depannya. Tak ada warna hitam pekat seperti yang selama ini menjadi temannya.

Sudah sangat lama Sasuke tidak menikmati alam. Langit malam yang kelam tampak bergembira dengan taburan buntang terang dan bulan penuh.

Ada kelegaan yang menghampirinya. Sasuke mencari jawaban dan menemukannya di sana.

Di sana…

… ada dia.

Sakura sangat cantik malam itu. Dia duduk di tanah yang landai menikmati langit. Beberapa anak rambutnya yang panjang bergerak sesuai irama angin. Senyum yang ditujukan padanya masih sama. Selalu ada kedamaian yang didapat Sasuke.

"Kenapa diam di situ?" Sakura menepuk ruang disampingnya yang kosong. Sasuke segera mengisinya. Di saat seperti ini tetap saja dia tidak bisa berbicara banyak.

Hening terpecahkan saat Sakura meraih bahunya. Gerakannya yang halus menuntun Sasuke untuk melabuhkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau sakit, tidak ada larangan untuk manja." Mata Sasuke terpejam. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengumpulkan kenangan. Aroma Sakura terasa berbeda tapi tetap terasa _familiar_. Sasuke meraih pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Bagai mana kabarmu, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Jangan tanya. Aku tidak mau menjawab." Sakura diam tapi tangannya tetap bergerak untuk membelai rambut Sasuke.

Demi semua waktu yang terlewati tanpa Sakura, Sasuke bersumpah dia tidak pernah setenang ini.

"Aku bukan menjemputmu kali ini." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak mau mendengar. Ada rindu yang segera untuk dituntaskan. Rasa itu yang selalu menyiksanya sepanjang waktu.

"Dengar, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tidak mau."

Kalau sekarang Sasuke menangis apa Sakura akan iba? Tapi Sasuke benci dikasihani.

"Bangunlah. Aku akan tetap menunggumu. Sampai waktu itu datang, aku tetap ada untukmu. Jangan menyalahkan takdir yang telah memberimu kesempatan. Dan jangan mengecewakanku."

Sasuke tidak peduli. Sakura ada di sini. Pada akhirnya ada di sini. Jiwanya telah lama mati.

Angin malam masih berhembus pelan. Belaian Sakura terasa sangat memabukkan. Suaranya yang halus mulai menggumamkan nada.

_Watashi no ohaka no mae de nakanaide kudasai_

_Soko ni watashi wa imasen nemutte nanka imasen_

___Please do not stand at my grave and weep_

_I am not there, I do not sleep_

_Sen'nokazeni_

_Sen'nokazeninatte_

___Ano okina sorao o fuki watatteimasu_

___A Thousand winds_

_I'm in a thousand winds_

_That blow in the big, open sky_

Tanpa sadar mata Sasuke telah basah.

Tidak.

Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sakura begitu sangat berarti_._

_Aki ni wa hikari ni natte hatake ni furisosogu_

_Fuyu wa daiya no yo ni kirameku yuki ni naru_

___I am the autumn sunlight on ripened grain_

_I am the diamond glints on snow_

_Asa wa tori ni natte anata o mezame saseru_

_Yoru wa hoshi ni natte anata o mimamoru_

___I am the birds that awaken you in the morning_

_I am the stars that watch you over you at night_

_Sen'nokazeni_

_Sen'nokazeninatte_

___Ano okina sorao o fuki watatteimasu_

___A Thousand winds_

_I'm in a thousand winds_

_That blow in the big, open sky_

_._

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata. Kehampaan meninggalkannya pelan-pelan. Ada hati yang mulai berarti dan ada hidup yang menghampirinya kembali.

.

.

"Uchiha-_san_! Kau sudah bangun!"

"Kenapa kau lama sekali bangunnya, _Teme_!"

"Sasuke, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk terus hidup. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa tidak dari dulu?!"

.

.

.

Butuh waktu beberapa tahun sampai Sasuke sembuh total. Beberapa bulan ini dia mulai menerima misi.

Konoha semakin berkembang pesat di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto. Menggelikan memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Kerja sama dengan negara tetangga terjalin dengan baik. Kejahatan masih ada. Beberapa pemberontakan masih bisa diatasi.

Sasuke merasa dirinya hidup saat bertarung melawan musuh. Kali ini di pihak kebenaran. Shikamaru sang kepala ANBU tidak disangka adalah rekan yang baik.

Sekali waktu, Sasuke akan menyendiri. Danau di tengah hutan atau bukit di belakang Konoha menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Kerinduan tetap ada di hati. Sasuke menyimpannya dengan baik.

.

.

"Sasuke! Apa kau bisa bertahan?" Suara petir terdengar jelas di telinga. Gua tempat mereka berlindung terasa terang dengan adanya api unggun yang menyala. Kiba tak pernah tampak sepanik ini.

"Sial. Racunnya sudah menyebar!" Ini hanya pertarungan biasa seperti sebelumnya. Ada segerombolan ninja pemberontak yang mengganggu keamanan desa. Sasuke, Kiba, dan lima _shinobi_ lainnya menerima misi. Hanya terjadi sedikit kecerobohan dan kunai merobek perut Sasuke.

"Keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk pulang! Sial!" Entah sudah berapa kali Kiba mengumpat. Hujan badai di luar cukup ganas. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan sakit. Racunnya bereaksi dengan cepat, sekarang tubuhnya terasa kaku dan penglihatannya mulai kabur.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara itu…

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk. Darah yang ke luar tanpa henti tak diindahkannnya.

Perlahan bibir Sakura menekan bibirnya lembut.

"Kita pulang…"

Di usianya yang ke empat puluh. Sasuke, salah satu _shinobi_ andalan Konoha, mantan buronan, satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa, menerima undangan Sakura, kekasihnya, menuju keabadian.

Fin

A/N

Selesai.

Timeline-nya. Sasuke udah pulang ke Konoha sebelum perang besar. Sasusaku udah jadian. Saat perang, Sakura gugur di depan mata kemudian Sasuke luka berat dan koma.

Lagu thousand wind dinyanyikan Onew, Ryewook, dan Yesung saat SMTOWN di Tokyo tahun kemarin kalau tidak salah. Maaf kalau ada romanizationnya yang salah. Iramanya, sedih *sobs.

Apa seperti ini juga termasuk head canon?

Hurt-nya nyampe?mungkin Sasuke terlihat lemah di sini, tapi saat dia merajut kembali mimpi, memulai hidup baru dan tiba-tiba direnggutnya Sakura, ah Sasuke hanya gak pengen bangun. Merasa sia-sia.

Maaf, A/Nnya banyak. Kritik dan Saran selalu ditunggu.


End file.
